


Venus

by ArasMRinga



Series: Counterparts [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArasMRinga/pseuds/ArasMRinga
Summary: The turtles have faced many adventures, and continue to rid New York City of crime and danger. However, they aren't prepared for some battles that they thought life wouldn't through at them.Involving the complicated twists several strangers take together to protect one another and the greater population.





	1. Meeting

Sirens, sirens, sirens. All my ears could hear were the sounds of high pitched wailing. The world around me shadowed everything in darkness including my thoughts. I hurt, my head throbs more than anything but there is also a constant pulsing ache from my back and arms. As I laid on the ground in the unrelenting pain I cannot form a proper thought. Everything is drowned by the sirens and the pain. There is nothing else, nothing. Yet I move inch by inch away from where I’d been. Something was telling me to vacate that place. It had been hot there and amongst the sirens and the ringing, I might have also heard shouting. Moving with agony I crawled further and further away from the sound of sirens and the waves of heat. Whatever had happened to me, I only fought to be away from it. That’s when the pain became too much. Arms flaring in pain with each movement, back aching, head spinning, all of it made the shadows of the world become painful. My brain can’t handle another second and as my eyes slip closed I barely recognize a change in surroundings.

\---

The night sky had been normal as they swiftly swept through the shadows. They patrolled the rooftops in search of any Foot Clan activity as a getaway from their home. About ready to call it a night the four of them came to a halt as the youngest among them did so. 

“Hey guys, check it out. That looks like smoke.” Michelangelo pointed out toward a large pillar of smoke. Before even being prompted Donatello rained in all the missing information from his feeds.

“Gas explosion. Local high school, not natural causes. Fire department on sight.” 

Hovering on the edge of the building the four of them all heard the important part of the log, ‘not natural causes’. With a signal from their leader, they altered their course to scope out the incident.

The large building engulfed in flame was being handled by the busy firemen, police kept citizens out of the way. Everyone was asking the same question; who could have caused it? As they observed from a distance they saw nothing to lead them to a conclusion of foul play. After deeming the situation under control they went to leave. By doing so, however, they came across a helpless victim. A girl, laying just beyond the sidewalk across the street. No one else seemed to notice her, they were all too occupied by the raging fire. Moving in the four realized her unconscious state and the visible bruises skating over her skin. Donatello, being the medic he is, stepped closer to inspect her injuries. Upon analyzing her condition Donatello looked grim.

“Leo, she’s hurt bad.” 

“What do you want to do about it, Donnie?”  
The leader responded, crossing his arms over his chest. Leaving Michelangelo perfectly open to answer.

“Dudes, we should bring her home with us!” Raphael moved in to finalize the circle forming over her body.

“Why would we do that?” He retorted gruffly.

“Because my brother, she needs help. And who’s going to help her but us? No one even knows she’s here.” At that Donatello jumped in again.

“He’s right. No one’s scanning the dark alleys for wounded. It’s the dead of night, the fire is sole priority.” 

Raphael still wasn’t convinced, “But what are we supposed to do if she wakes up and starts freaking out.” 

At this point, all the opinions had been made clear to the one they were all waiting for. Leonardo looked from his brothers to the shallow breaths of the stranger and made his decision. 

“Donnie when we get home start analyzing and treating her wounds if need be. Mikey, you call April and tell her what’s happened and while you’re at it inform Splinter. Raph can you lift the manhole cover?” 

With a frown, Raphael moved to do as was asked. With that Leonardo eased his hands and arms underneath the form of the stranger. Being as careful as possible he hefted her into his arms, cradling her head. A pained groan escaped her by doing so.

“Careful Leo! No telling what kind of pain she’s in.” Even with Donatello’s warning, there was little Leonardo could do to avoid making movement he didn’t know to avoid. Moving smoothly he hopped down the entrance Raphael held open. Followed shortly by Michelangelo, Donatello and finally Raphael with a major thud of the metal lid slamming into place. They moved toward their home, the younger three moving as normal with tremendous speed leaving the laden leader in the dust.

By the time Leonardo arrived at the lair everything was prepared. Donatello had all the medical supplies arranged and the sterile medical table ready. Splinter stood with a watchful eye as his eldest slowly entered in with the girl. Michelangelo hopped around on the balls of his feet in excitement.

“What took you so damn long?” Yelled Raphael from the corner where he was pounding his punching bag.

“Well excuse me if I didn’t want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already is.”

“Just hurry up and set her down, carefully.” Donatello put in, focussing Leonardo on the important task. 

Leonardo set her down on the cold surface and stepped back to allow Donatello to address her wounds as he’d instructed. Michelangelo came up beside him, slinging an arm around his lowered neck.

“Angelcakes is on her way. What do we do now?”

“Now. Donnie patches her up best he can and once April gets here we wait for her to wake up.” Without even waiting for Leonardo to finish Michelangelo had moved on to surround the table. Looking the girl over, he let his thoughts slip out.

“Ya know, now that I look at her she’s kinda hot, you know besides the bruises and stuff.” Donatello without looking up from the cut he was washing, swung at Michelangelo’s head.

“Stop staring at her. Besides, as Leo said, once she wakes up April will be here and will probably take her home, without her ever knowing we were part of the equation.” Michelangelo rubbed at the sore spot Donatello had left and pouted.

“Yeah, I know. It’d be nice to get a thank you though.” 

At this, Leo, who had been observing from a distance interjected,  
“we don’t do this for the praise Mikey. We do it because it’s the right thing to do, we help people without needing their thanks.”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t you like for a chick to come up to you and say, ‘oh thank you, thank you. You saved my life how should I repay you, maybe with a kiss’.” Michelangelo mimicked a high pitched voice while acting like a swooning fan over Leonardo. The leader just jabbed an elbow into the exposed area of Michelangelo’s midriff in response.

“Guys can I get some quiet and space, I’m trying to work here.” By this point, Donatello was about done bandaging the cuts and his brothers backed away from him.

Splinter helped his son as he worked on the bruises left on the stranger. All through the process, she made small noises as Donatello shifted.  
Once the damage had been treated there was little else to do, one thing being, to give a field report.

“Leo,” The leader returned to his brainiac brother as Donatello continued. “by accessing these injuries I have a feeling…”  
“Feeling about what?” Leonardo prompted after Donatello trailed off.

“A feeling that she wasn’t a victim of the fire. These injuries are human given, punches, blows. The thing that worries me most is the large swells on her head and left arm.”

“Just keep an eye on her for now Donnie. We’ll have April do the investigating when she wakes up.”

He checked her vital signs and continued to monitor them as April arrived.

“Hey, guys. Where is she?” She greeted as she came in. Raphael who had been absentmindedly flipping through a motorcycle magazine tilted his head toward the table were Donatello sat. April made her way over and stood beside Donatello as Michelangelo entered the main room again.

“Hey, Angelcakes! See, I was all heroic, single-handedly rescuing a damsel in distress.” Michelangelo said zipping in on his board and flexing his muscles as he altered the situation with his words. Not going unnoticed by their brother Raphael.

“Oh yeah, wise guy. All ya did was call April first thing ya got home, ya didn’t even remember to tell Splinter.”

“Yeah, but it was me who suggested we rescue her in the first place,” Michelangelo pointed a broad thumb into his chest before finishing. “making it me who rescued her.”

April hadn’t really cared who had done what either way.  
“What’s the plan?”  
Leonardo came in just on time due to the playful arguing of Raphael and Michelangelo.

“The plan is we wake her up and you explain that you rescued her and get her out of here and to the hospital or back home if she’s not hurt too badly. Maybe getting some answers if you can without revealing too much. Think you can manage that?”

April didn’t really have much of a choice so she started thinking through ways to make that happen.

“If it helps, I gave her some pain killers so when she wakes up she might feel a little loopy. You could always blame it on that.” Donatello said as he focused on his digital screen display. 

After that everyone settled in, April watching over their guest as the boys waited, ready to jump out of sight at the slightest moment she showed of waking. 

After a couple of hours, everyone just stuck the guest to the back burner. Until she stirred. Upon hearing her groan loudly the boys snapped out of sight and left April to explain to the waking stranger. She tried to get up but again let out a sound of pain. She opened her eyes and a look of confusion painted itself on her face.

“Hello, hey easy. How are you feeling?” April soothed.

The girl went to move her head and winced. 

“Like my head was beaten by a bag of bricks then thrown out of the Empire State. Where am I?”

April quickly went to mull over that question and followed it with her own.  
“Nowhere. My names April, April O’Neil. What’s your name?” 

The girl looked around slowly and then went to hold her head.  
“I-I don’t know. Everything hurts.”

“Your head? Did you hit it?”

“I don’t remember. Where’d you find me?”

“You were unconscious in an alleyway across from a burning building. W- I saved you from that fire. You look like you’ve been beaten up and fell unconscious. No one else was around.” Looking around some more this girl let out an exasperated sigh.

“Look Ms., April, I don’t care what your place looks like as long as you’re not trying to kidnap me I’m fine with you helping me, just please just turn on the lights. I hate talking to nothing.” With that April shook back, the lights were solidly on.

“You can’t see me?”

“Of course not! It’s almost pitch black in here.” Hearing her say that brought the brothers out of hiding. 

“Uh, hon it’s bright in here. All the lights are on” Before April could finish the thought, Donatello was leaping into action.

“As I feared it appears that she experienced some head trauma.” He said as he came closer to April.

“Meaning what?” Raphael asked as he approached behind Donatello.

“Meaning, that she might be experiencing concussion induced amnesia and what’s worse temporary blindness.” As he spoke he pulled out a light pointer and flashed it at her eyes.

“So she can’t see us, awesome.”

“It’s not awesome Mikey.” Leo scolded the youngest. 

“Well yeah not for her, but for us.”

“Leo if she can’t remember nothing how we supposed to know what happened to her.”

“I don’t know if that matters right now Raph. What’s important is that she’s okay.”

They all talked over each other, in a clump like they so often did, until a soft bang hit the floor.

“Enough my sons. Can you not see you are upsetting our guest.” Master Splinter paused and gestures toward the injured girl who was pulling away and shaking among the loud voices. A grimace of pain stained her face. The boys went silent and let April takeover again after being interrupted.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Sorry about that, is your head okay?”  
Slowly she seemed to relax a bit.

“Not really. All those loud noises really hurt. I only caught something about fear and head trauma.”

“Yeah, we think you have a pretty bad concussion. Tell me again, can you see anything?”

“No”

“Or remember anything?”

“Not really, but right now just thinking hurts.”

At that Raphael was reminded of the first time he’d had a concussion.  
“Ain’t to much fun, is it?”

“Who is that? I heard other people before. Who’s there?” Her eyes wandered around aimlessly trying to find the source of the new voices.

“Well, it’s my family. Meet Leonardo,”

“Hello”

“Raphael,”

“Hey”

“Donatello,”

“Greetings”

“Michelangelo,”

“What’s up, dude.”

“And our...Sensei.”

“Hello, child. I apologize for my sons' rude behavior. We wish to aid you, you have been badly injured and are in need of rest. Perhaps with it, your memory will return to you.” Master Splinter’s voice is calming to the girl’s ears and she felt more at ease. 

“Alright, anything to make this headache go away.” As she laid down, none of them had the heart to tell her that concussions took a long time to subside.


	2. Harsh Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't sleep on a concussion.

The world remained black as I felt my eyes opening. Though my head still aches it isn’t as bad. The fabric underneath my hand feels like cheap plastic and the pillow beneath my head barely did anything. In my head, I can hear people talking, yet I don’t know who they are. They are yelling at each other and as I wake they fade away. 

“Mornin’” The greeting came so suddenly it set a pike through my head and I wince through my teeth.

“Oh sorry. Did that hurt?” As his voice continued I lifted my hand to grab at my temple. Slightly massaging it before the ache in my arm grows stronger.

“Sure did.” I can slightly make out the tapping of his footprints as he approached but had no idea where he stood. Reaching my hand out I search the air for him.

“Where are you? And more, who are you?”  
Not being able to find him, I instead search for the edge of what felt to be a cot.

“I’m Mikey, we met last night!” His voice might have been cheerful but only came as knives to my ears. Did he have a quiet setting?  
“That’s enough Michelangelo. You’re hurting her and she’s just waking up.” This voice is again different, deeper and calmer.

“Oops, sorry girl. I didn’t mean-“

A slight whack sound followed by a quiet  
“Shut up Mikey.” 

I’d found the edge and was slowly sitting up and swinging my feet to dangle over it.

“How ya doing?” Even as he spoke I couldn’t trace him, and I realized I had no clue what was happening to me.

“Where am I again? Have I missed something? I’m sorry I’m just really confused.”

“It’s okay. You’re in our home. Well, last night my brothers and I found you, I’m Leonardo by the way. We found you in an alleyway across the road from a burning school. My brother says you were beaten up by someone and left there. Thanks to Mikey over there we brought you back to our place, where we all found out you have a really serious concussion.”  
As he retold the story I sorta half-remembered, I dug my fingers into the cot.

“Is that why I can’t see anything and can’t seem to remember anything past last night?”

“Mmhm.” 

For some strange reason I felt a sense of relief, maybe it was because the throbbing in my head had an explanation or maybe something from my memories was better off knowing this. Whatever the reason I just wanted to get better in order to get back to normal, whatever that meant.   
Trying to lift onto my feet I felt a jabbing pain behind my left knee and an ache in my gut ignited more than I’d noticed before. 

“Ahh” Unable to feel steady I started to lurch forward. Preparing for a hard impact I braced myself for more pain but was surprised when it never came. Instead, an arm held up my body and went to ease it backward. It didn’t feel right however, it felt extra large and had a strange texture to it, unlike skin. Before it could move away I grab hold of it, feeling it. In a way, I guess it was like staring. Before that I hadn’t a clue about anything about these people who had helped me, now I groped along the arm in a desperate manner to try and get a feel for them. Feeling a cloth wrapped arm which was probably their forearm.

“Hey.” They spoke in surprise.

Moving down I reached what had to be his wrist but as I came to the hand instead of a palm, a thumb, and four fingers, I found a palm and three large stubs. A thumb and two large fingers. I gasped in surprise and dropped the strange hand. Hearing two more sets of footsteps I moved back only to hit the cot again and lose my balance. Thankfully this time I caught myself on the raised surface only to find my wrist throbbing as well.

“What was that?”

“Well um,” The previous voice was cut off by a much harsher one.

“What ya think it is? It was his hand you leached onto.”

“Raph.”

“What? If she’s going to go out of her way to find out our secret then she might as well know.”

“Know what?” My head hurt too much to try and follow their chattering voices bouncing around the place. 

“The truth is missy, we’re mutants. We saved ya, but since ya can’t see us ya couldn’t know that.” His angry voice banged against my head and I couldn’t process. 

The feeling of that three-fingered hand the only clear thing amidst my aching head. My skull is a pinball machine which surface is a chalkboard and noises are nails sent into it. I let out a sound of pain and try to hold my head before it bursts. Yet another voice pipes up out of the darkness though with it came the touch of one of those hands on my arm.

“Hold on. Don’t worry. Your head injury is severe. Severe enough to have affected your vision and memory recall. Focus on breathing. Relax. Relax...” As I try to grasp the points this voice is telling me to do, noises behind him drag me away.

“Where’d you learn that little trick, Don?” 

“Raph you can’t just start yelling at her. She doesn’t know what’s going on and can’t see us. Of course, she’s going to try and get a grip of her surroundings.”

“Yeah well, why’d ya let her feel up your arm. Think her eyes not workin’ mean she won’t feel your missin’ fingers.” 

Just then the pressure of the headache along with the pain stabbing from other points I’d noticed earlier, specifically my stomach, forced the taste of bile into my mouth. I had a second to gag before the vomit came roaring out with a great hack. The force that it took to send the contents of my stomach up my throat just made the pressure in my head all the worse. The pain all over my body was swallowing me and I hated it. Tears came out of my eyes as I crumpled over. 

When the vomiting finally stopped I was shaking violently. I felt like someone had hung me out like a rug, was beating my head and watched as the rest of me shook out. A cold sweat gripped me and spiders ran under my skin. I faintly heard the (what had they said they were? Mutants?) whatever they were, I heard them talk over each other again.

“Leonardo she needs to be taken to the hospital. The rest of the injuries seem to be merely flesh wounds. But, her head.”

“That’s gross man.”

My stomach turned but this time it wasn’t because of the pain. The moment I heard the word ‘hospital’ a hand appeared in my chest and squeezed my heart. I wiped away the tears and swallowed back the bile in my mouth. 

“No!” The talking ceased. 

“No?” I couldn’t tell which of them had spoken.

“No. Not the hospital.” 

“Why not?” Honestly, I didn’t know, maybe I was being delusional, yet something was screaming within me not to go there.

“I can’t go there. I just can’t.” My voice shook and once again I wanted to cry only now it was in fear. I clutched at the spot over my heart. I might not understand everything going on right now, but I could still feel that arm that caught me earlier. It was large enough that if they decided to take me to the hospital there was nothing I could do to stop them. At the same time, the very small part of my brain that was still functional realized I had nothing to fear from them. I couldn’t see, couldn’t think clearly, could barely move if they wanted to hurt me they could’ve done so already. No, it wasn’t them that scared me, it was whatever reality waited for me if I went to the hospital. Something on my face must have spoken more than my words could say because one of them spoke up.

“Alright, we won’t take you yet. Calm down.” Relaxing my arms, I let then slowly come to rest at my side.

“Thank you.” The relief was overwhelming, so far the only slightly positive experience since waking up. Then the sound of rushing footsteps came up. “What?”

“Here. I brought some more painkillers and medicine to help with the headache a bit.” I assume he was holding something out but I had no notion where that was. 

“Umm.” I tried to feel through the air for it but didn’t think I was getting anywhere.

“Oh sorry. Here” He took hold of my hand and while guiding it, rested a handful of pills into my open palm, followed by the other being given a glass with what I assumed was water. The ghost of his hand slowly firing off in my head. Dizzy I pulled my hands back slowly, feeling the cool liquid from the glass spilling over my knuckles.

“Who are you again?” From a little ways away I heard the slightest of a sigh.

“My name’s Donatello. Now trust me and take those. And try to keep them down, they won’t work if they end up on the floor.” With that, I’m reminded of the gross feeling and flavor of vomit coating me. 

“I’m sorry.” Pathetically I apologize for all the trouble I’m causing these kind strangers and follow the instructions of swallowing the pills. It’s a slow process as I raise a pill to my mouth and down it before repeating the process with the remaining pills. 

A different voice than Donatello’s cuts in as I swallow the last of them.  
“No need to apologize dude. We’ve all been there.” He was trying to be encouraging but his enthusiasm knocked against my raging headache.

“Michelangelo. How many times do I have to repeat myself, quiet.” After that, the one called Michelangelo toned it down.

“Right. Sorry dude. But you’ll get through this, you’ll be just fine with us looking out for you.”

My eyes where hurting being open because straining to see through the black blanket covering them just made them ache. I felt my hand shake the mostly empty glass but didn’t know what to do with it. Luckily one of them saw this movement and grabbed the glass out of my weak grip. The dizziness was setting in heavily and the lack of sight probably wasn’t helping. I started to drift in and out and only wanted to lay back down but didn’t know where the surface ended.

“Alright easy. Stay with us.” A hand came behind my shoulders and besides a slight sting, I barely noticed it.   
“Raph could you clear a spot and move the futon out, she can’t stay here.” 

For a second I thought he meant I couldn’t stay with them, then when I went to protest his arm was right there as an anchor. That anchor told me that the world was indeed still moving around me and that I’d return to it soon I just needed to be patient. Before another thing was done I let my sore neck relax against that anchor and the weights on my eyelids came crashing down.

\---

The second encounter with their injured damsel hadn’t gone as smoothly as they had planned. Michelangelo had prepared a hearty breakfast but never had the chance to offer it to her. As he’d seen her rouse he’d tried to greet her warmly but only set her into a spiral of pain. Then when she showed she didn’t clearly remember the previous night Leonardo had tried to retell the story. That had ended in disaster as she’d attempted to stand and only ended up falling over. The situation had escalated after she’d felt his arm and became aware they weren’t human. Doctor Donatello had appeared to remedy the havoc but to no avail. She’d ended up puking all over herself, the medical table and the surrounding floor. All throughout this encounter the four of them had been uncomfortable, to say the least. But when she’d protested dramatically to the option of going to the hospital the four of them became quite curious as to why. She hadn’t stayed awake for much longer after that, falling asleep in Leonardo’s arms. 

Leonardo, Donatello and Master Splinter did their best to clean her up. Carefully they moved her to the futon Raphael had laid out for her. Once she lay comfortably on the mat and Michelangelo had put a blanket over her, Donatello was quick to act.

“Leo. Look this is growing more and more serious. Nausea, intense sensitivity to noise, memory loss, they’re all warning signs of detrimental and lasting damage to the brain. That with the fact there’s no telling how long she’d been unconscious before we found her or how out of character she might be acting due to the damage.” He was growing increasingly more worried the more time passed. Michelangelo, however, was very calm about the whole thing.

“Donnie don’t sweat, with the Mikester here she’ll be better in no time.”

“Not true Mikey, some people can continue to endure symptoms long after the initial injury. And some never fully recover.” His glasses cast a shadow over his eyes as he glances down at the sleeping guest. “There’s just no way of knowing how she’ll recover.”

“Speaking of, why would she not want to go to the hospital? Wouldn’t it be the first place for someone to want to go?” Leonardo was quite puzzled as to what to do. He knew Donatello’s insight on her treatment was sound, but he kept seeing her horrified face when she’d thought they’d make her go there.

“No clue bro.” Michelangelo drawled as he went to devour the breakfast he’d made. 

April had had to return home the night before but she said she’d return if need be. Though for this Leonardo had a notion they’d need a different person for help.

“Guys, I think it’s about time we get some answers. If she can’t remember what happened then we’ll find out for her.” The gleam in their leader's eyes and the tone in his voice had the three of them prone for orders.   
“Donnie you get into the system and find out who she is, if you have to, contact the chief. You two be ready to head out once it’s dark, we’re going to follow up on any leads Donnie gets for us.” 

Though Donatello didn’t want to leave the patient herself, he knew that finding answers would help in the more grand scheme of things. Rushing over to his computers he set up a timer.  
“Alright, but in twenty minutes someone has to check on her.”

“Why Don?”

“Because prolonged periods of time unconscious can mean her brain is incapable of function. We need to ensure that she’s able to wake up, not really wake her up. Leo if she fails to wake up on the twenty-minute interval then we need April to take her to the hospital.” The brainiac was less asking his brother and more telling him. The doctor in him knowing full well that no matter of luck could help her if the damage wasn’t treated correctly.

“Alright, Don.” With that Donatello got to work on tracking down the origin story of their guest. 

A couple of hours later, after having to rouse her several times on the schedule, Donatello finally had a breakthrough. 

“Got it!” Hearing Donatello’s excitement brought the others over to his wall of screens. On it were some headshots of the young lady that lay in their living room.  
“She’s an orphan. Jane Doe. A home birth, no hospital records. No one knows who her parents are, a resident of an orphanage downtown. Name Samantha. Records show multiple accounts of prolonged periods of absences. She doesn’t stick around much. My guess is that no one’s going to notice she’s missing.”   
The four of them just scanned over the records Donatello had managed to pull up. Nothing showed criminal behavior, but from the personal accounts on her, she didn’t appear to be the warmest of girls. 

“That’s enough for me. Good work Don.” Leonardo patted the genius on the shoulder then turned to look at the sleeping form of their mystery guest. In the few times they’d had to wake her up, she’d seemed to remember them each time. They were going to get to the bottom of this because he could tell they was something to it. “Call April. We’re going to need her help.”


	3. Names

Once April got off work, she called Donatello back as she said she would. 

“K, Don. What’s up?”

Through the call, she could hear the boys making noise on the other end. 

*“We found out where our guest is from. Her name’s Samantha, she’s an orphan. I sent you the address of the orphanage she’s registered to, along with her picture. Leo wants you to ask around the place for her. See if anyone knows what she was up to before last night.”*

“Alright, I’ll call you when I have something.” She hung up and checked the message to figure where she was heading. 

The building didn’t look like much, it blended into everything around it. April knocked on the front door and waited. A moment later a short, pudgy lady answered it.

“Yeah, can I help you?” She said once she saw April. 

“Yes. I was hoping you could tell me about this girl,” Holding out the picture of the girl that was currently housed with the turtles.

“Oh, what she do now? Look, lady, that child doesn’t listen to no one. She’s on the list upstairs, but she doesn’t live here. Every now and then she’ll pop by to pick something up or stay the night, but if she’s causing you trouble. That’s your problem.” She went to close the door, but April’s foot kept it open.

“Is there anyone I could talk to who knows more about her?”

“Nope. All them kids been staying out lately, I’m left here to look after the place by myself cause of it. As long as they come back before curfew, I don’t care.” Again the worker went to shut the door and was not pleased to see April wasn’t moving her foot from blocking it. “Look, you go down a couple of streets that way, there’s a shithole where the punks hang out. Maybe one of them knows about Sam.” With that, she harshly slammed the door, whether or not April’s foot was there or not.

April turned to check out the local hang-out as she calls Donatello.

*”Hey April. What’cha find?”*

“Nothing at the place. ‘Cept Samantha doesn’t put up with the crabby pants running it. She doesn’t stay there. I’m going to check another lead. How is she doing, anyway?”

*”As good as we can hope for. She’s waking up fine and appears to be keeping her bearings each time. Though a couple of times now we’ve noticed the external injuries are causing her just as much grief. I gave her some more acetaminophen and ibuprofen and they seem to be working.”*

“Okay, talk to you later.” 

The place was recognizable from the tagged walls, and way passers avoided it. Barely more than a street corner, in daylight, it didn’t look appealing. April could just imagine the evening shade bringing out the crack addicts and people pulling out beer bottles to down while talking loudly in groups against the walls. No one was occupying the space as of that minute, but the gas station down a way acted as a fare place to scope it out. Grabbing what would be her supper April paid and sat down at the window stool. Watching the spot, and hoping someone would stop by it. 

Half-an-hour later April was beginning to look suspicious and was prepared to give up. It wasn’t like she knew anything was here. As far as they knew, this Samantha was a troublesome orphan who’d gotten in over her head. Just then, a scrawny looking boy casually rested under the cover of the curb. Not missing a beat April moved in on him.

“Excuse me. You frequent here?” The boy looked up and his eyes squinted at her.

“What’s it matter to you?” He kept his hands in his pockets and answered in a typical fashion.

“I’m looking for someone. This girl.” Showing him the picture he looked at it and back to her. His eyes gave away everything, his eyebrows were raised and he couldn’t look away.

“Never seen her. Why?” His posture screamed fear and April suspected he was preparing to bolt.

“Well, she said she would work for me, but she disappeared before I could hire her.” Lying through her teeth April tried to keep the boy calm. 

“If Jewels’ looking for a job with you then I feel sorry for her.” He scoffed. 

April didn’t see this boy talking too much, but caught the slightest discrepancy.

“You say Jewels?” 

“‘Course I did. Look I know nothing about her. She’s running with a tough crowd, one I’m trying to avoid. Now leave me alone.” He finally decided that the corner wasn’t worth it and hightailed it away. April was about to go after him when something caught her eye.   
Down the wall, amongst the chaotic graffiti, there was a symbol April recognized. Taking a picture she went to tell the guys about it. 

\---

This place was strange. It reeked so bad that I can hardly tell what’s making my head spin. Donatello gave me more pills after they’d made me wake up a couple of times. Each time I wake up I feel more steady. Not rested, or relieved, but steadier. I started to realize they were waking me up regularly and stopped being surprised after about the third time of them doing so. As well as feeling more and more like the world was back on its axis, I was starting to feel all the other pain that had previously been drowned out. My abdomen was aching, my arms too, and my knee sends a stabbing pain through it everything I move.

“Where’d the Cheezies go?” The more I’m awake the more I’m coming to find that the one called Mikey does, in fact, not have a quiet setting.

“Be quiet! You stupid child!”   
What was that? In my head, there was a flash of images. They were a jumbled mess of events: people shouting, moving around, women, children sleeping in a pile, a street alley. They were memories, I could tell. They weren’t clear like the ones I’d made since waking up, yet they were solid and real. 

“Guys. I think I got something.” This voice was also familiar and I could tell it was a new voice to me.

“Whatcha’ got April?” 

“I went to the orphanage as you said, and the lady seemed to think Samantha was causing trouble,” 

Samantha. 

'Samantha, don’t touch that!' 'Oh, Samantha!' 'Samantha, why can’t you listen?' 

The memories were those of a young child, one who was unhappy. Being yelled at for mistakes, childish behavior, simply acting like a kid. 

“Then I scouted out the local place where the kids' hangout and caught this kid who knows her, but he said her name was Jewels,” 

Jewels. 

'Jewels stop being such a stick in the mud.' 'Try a joint with us.' 'Come on, one night couldn’t hurt, right?' 

These memories were a preteen or teenager being dragged around with her friends to dark alleys, trash parties, and drunk corners. Being shunned for not hopping on the bandwagon, for being safe, for obeying the laws. 

“And that’s when I saw this. It’s the symbol of the new gang the Channels been looking into, the Purple Dragons.” 

Dragons. 

'To become a Dragon, each of you must prove you’re worthy. Any not worthy will be fed to the fire.' 

It’s a crowded warehouse. The crowd is made of kids, some young enough to have just hit puberty. The men were sporting tattoos of their purple dragons. Everyone was ready to bite your head off, and there we were shaking in our boots, watching the ringleader rile them up.   
It all came in waves. When April spoke those words, it was like a sledgehammer popped holes through the wall to my memories. Each bringing more through than the last, each more recent. Pushing through the pain I forced myself to get on my feet.

“The Purple Dragons. They have them. They had me.” I mumble out.

“What you say?” The rough voice caught mine between the dialogue of the others.

“I remember. At least I remember the Purple Dragons. They’re collecting initiates to join them. From what I can remember they have a lot of them.”

“Your memories back. Sweet!” 

“What do you mean they’re collecting initiates?” I felt her hand take a hold of mine and I shifted my weight slightly to release the pressure on my hurt leg. 

“They’re building an army. I don’t know what for. But from what I can remember it’s big.”


	4. Arrangements

Quite impressively she was on her feet so shortly after being in such incredible pain. The strength in her voice was much unlike the slow, shaky voice she had earlier. What was unnerving about her was her eyes. They appeared normal at first glance, but as she talked they wondered vacantly. Never focussing on anything. As if you could also see the veil blocking her sight from the world. The four brothers, along with April and Splinter watched as she for the first time showed a solid grip of who she was. As April aided her they brought her to the table.

“So you think the Purple Dragons are planning something.” April inquired once they’d sat. 

“I know they are. I just don’t know how I know.”   
Seeming at war with herself she started to rest her arms on the table top; only to find her elbows had bruises on them. 

Leonardo was looking at her, and then at his family. His brothers didn’t seem to be too affected by this. Donatello was busy looking up all the recent news on the group calling themselves the ‘Purple Dragons’. Raphael was standing in his menacing stance, probably forgetting she couldn’t see him. Michelangelo wasn’t doing much of anything, just gazing out into space and Master Splinter was just waiting for his son to make a decision.   
He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, wanting his sons to be prepared to do what their hearts and minds decided for them. Splinter was in fact very proud of his sons for risking so much for this young girl. From her state it was clear she was in need of heroes, and his sons had boldly been them. Even though it wasn’t easy raising four boys who are as different from each other as they are from the rest of the world, it is indeed gratifying.

“Boys. I think we have some Dragons to find. And teach a lesson too.” 

The four of them ran off in their different directions at that. April followed Donatello, but Master Splinter stayed with their guest. She wore a more serious face, one that was looking inward and not outward. 

“What is it, child?” When he spoke to her, she snapped out of it.

“I remember it. How I got hurt-” Before she could finish, the turtles started yelling things to each other across the lair. 

“Where do they even come up with these names anyway? The Foot. The Purple Dragons. What next? The Pixies?”

“Maybe we should have a group name.”

“You can monitor our activity through this April.”

“I want to get to the bottom of these Dragon guys. From what I’ve picked up around the office, they could be trouble.”

“At the truck by 9. We’ll have a lot of ground to cover.”   
While all this communication went on, the stranger to them clammed up. Face going paler as the noise level increased. Fists balled and white-knuckled, she took a long, deep breath. 

“No. Metropolitan Ave. Ridgewood.” Though one wouldn’t think that could be remembered, she seemed quite sure. They had no better leads so, once the night grew dark enough, the turtles were off to Ridgewood. 

\---

It was quiet. Well, quieter. There are constant distant sounds of horns and people, and running water splashes around close by. All these sounds that I would never have really cared for before are now captivating me. It is really, really starting to suck not being able to see, on top of pain at loud noises. 

“You must be hungry. No?” This voice was controlled and calm. Unlike the excited, loud ones of the others. It’s soothing to hear, letting me know someone’s there without being painful.

“Now that you mention it,” I reply meekly.

“Then let us get you some food.” 

I hear him scuffle around and grow distant. For a while the place is peaceful. I can slightly hear the preparation of food from the clatter of dishes and chopping of a knife. I sit there revisiting the newest memory to return. 

I’d been on the side of the street, with a group of people around me. I was anxious, jittery. The school was right there.

“This will get us in for sure.”  
“Yeah who would think of doing this.”  
“It’s going to be great! I can’t wait to see it go up in flames”  
“Keep it down will ya. Want the whole neighborhood to hear ya?”

“There has to be another way. This isn’t right.”

“What was that, Sal? You getting cold feet?”  
“She’s always had cold feet.”

“I just don’t think we can do this.” 

I had been trying to stop them.

“Can’t or shouldn’t? I know what this’s about. You’ve been selling us out.” 

Fear. The leader of the pack stared me down. They had circled me.

“Telling the fuzz ‘bout our plans when ya think we’re not looking. Think that if you tell and get us caught before we get a chance it will stop this. The Dragons are going to be the greatest, the strongest. Better than the Foot ever was. And we’re going to be there.”

“Hey, I never sold you out to the police.” 

The pipsqueak who’d wanted me gone from day one was the one that finished me off.

“Maybe not yet. But I saw you taking pictures of the Dragons Den to give to them for proof. You never wanted to be a Dragon you just snuck in like a rat.” 

The whole lot of them had grown molten. Breathing down on me, backing me into the corner.

“Time to teach you a lesson about Dragons. We don’t put up with traitors.” 

That’s when the beating happened. They delivered punch after punch. I’d blocked them off, but they had me caught. They would’ve pounded me into paste if it not for that kick. One of them got me behind the knee and when I’d gone down a punch intended for my ribs hit my head. It had sent me into the brick with a thunderous ‘CRACK!’  
It went black. Then, I’d woken up here. 

“Eat. You need your strength.”

The aroma of stew wafted up into my nose and I figured a bowl was placed in front of me. I reached forward gingerly, seeking out the container. Finding it, I circle the warm edge with my hands. Mapping out the line of the bowl in my mind's eye, I take the spoon in my fingers and slowly lift it to my mouth. The first couple of tries caused some spilling but after getting the hang of it I continued more confidently. It wasn’t until the spoon came up empty multiple times did I realize I’d finished the delicious stew.

“Good?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Setting the spoon down I felt it be pulled away. “You’ve been incredibly kind.”

“Well, you were in need of some kindness. And I teach my sons to be heroes. They chose to help you and I am very proud of them for doing so.” His voice beamed with pride at the mention of his sons.

“That brings me to ask. Who are you? I remember waking up here but I’ve only heard them. Who are your sons?”

“That is an intricate story. My name is Splinter and my sons are Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Would you like me to tell you our story?”

“Yes. I very much would.” 

Splinter then proceeded to tell me the tale of five experiment pets who were mutated and grew in the sewers of New York, thanks to the help of April O’Neil. He shared how he’d wanted to prepare his mutant sons to protect themselves and others and thus taught them martial arts. It was both completely absurd and absolutely fascinating. 

“So tell me if I have this right so far. You are half man, half rat. Your sons are half man, half turtle. You’ve raised them and taught them ninjutsu here. And it was all because April’s father was working on an experimental cure. Oh, and the turtle boys were responsible for the fall of the Foot Clan leader and the stop of that crazy thing in the sky a while ago.” Even saying it back it sounded crazy, and a part of me thought I might have hallucinated it. Then again, it was quite elaborate to have imagined. 

“Yes, and my sons found you and brought you here, even though you might not accept them.”

“At this point, the only thing I have to accept is that I’m not imagining all of this.”

“I assure you, Samantha, we are quite real.”

“Oh please. Don’t call me Samantha.” The memories of the shouting make my skin fry whenever I hear that name.

“Alright. Anything else you wish to tell me? Any more inquiries?”

“I remember what happened. I’d been trying to stop them from burning that school. And they turned on me because I was a traitor. They were doing it to join the Dragons. I also kind of remember different names. None I like. Now everything feels off. Like I’m missing so much. I can’t see, I can only remember bits and pieces about myself, and everything’s hurting.” I pause through the rant, in order to soothe the ache of my shoulders. There’s this foreign weakness, and incapability to watch out for myself. The pain was making my world miserable and it was all because I wasn’t able to protect myself. “I don’t know what to do. I know I have nowhere else to go and I doubt I would last a day out there.”   
It’s hopeless.  
“Who said you had to leave? It is not often we get the chance to host guests.” He spoke with such a lightness like he was making a joke. 

The implications, however, were no laughing matter.

“You mean I can stay with your family?”

“Yes, you may. But if you are to be staying, you must have a name.” 

“I don’t know.” All the names I remembered came with horrible feelings. If I was forced to start anew then, I don’t want to bring that past with me.

“How about your name be Venus? It seems fitting since, like the namesake, you are missing something important to you yet you are still capable of greatness.” Splinter has only just met me and doesn’t know me. Yet he believes in me in a way I feel no one else in my life ever has.

“Venus sounds wonderful.” 

—-

They pulled up into the alleyway down the way from the warehouse. It was vacant of vehicles. The turtles climbed unseen to the roofs and stalked toward it. Once on its roof, the four of them heard the enthusiastic voices of a crowd inside. A roof light allowed them to view into the open space below. All throughout the joint were crates marked with the same symbol. This symbol was also found on the arms, chests, necks, and even heads of men standing below. In the middle of the floor a wrestling ring is set up and in it, a match is going on. They watch as one very large, burly man beats the living crud out of a helpless boy. Maybe half his size, the boy is a rag doll to play with. The raging crowd just cheers as the battered loser is finally thrown out of the ring. Raphael frowns in disdain, he hates the strong being worshipped for abusing the weak. Leonardo and the others don’t like it anymore, but they stay put. Not being able to risk giving up their strategic advantage. They watch as a man sporting an ugly phofawk and leather vest on his bare chest enters the ring. He takes to the center and commands the place go silent. 

In a booming voice, he addresses them. “Dragons! Tonight we invite any worthy to join our ranks and bare the dragon. Any bearing this dragon will be one of us, and will stand with us as we make this city ours.” 

The crowd roared at this, many raising their fists high into the air. 

“Now! Who claims to be worthy?” The cheering died down.

“We do!” A small group, of five, crawled into the ring.  
“What makes you worthy to call yourselves Purple Dragons?” the ring leader asked them.

“We are worthy because we are ruthless. You hear about the high school that went up in flames last night? That was us! We set her ablaze. And we caught a police mole. She snuck in here and was going to sell us out to the cops. But we bashed her skull in before she got the chance.” The assembled crowd boomed at this, infuriated at the mention of someone daring to stop their madness.

The turtles recognized the situation this young punk was referring to. They must be responsible for the condition of their guest. 

“All this proves we are more than worthy to be Dragons.” The group’s leader stepped toward the man controlling the ring. 

He looked at the boy and said nothing. Then without warning, he rocketed into him, punching him in the soft part of his stomach. He doubled over only to catch the Dragon’s knee with his nose. 

“Do not assume acts done in the safety of numbers makes you strong enough to be a Dragon.” He sneers down at the boy holding his bleeding nose. “That being said, it is good you filtered your own filth. And sent an anonymous message to the world that we are coming.”

As the crowd ignited once again, the rest of the group sunk back into it to disappear.

Leonardo had seen enough, there wasn’t much they could do in such a well lit and open space against so many opponents.

“Donatello. Set up a surveillance camera to monitor this place.”

“You got it, Leonardo.”

“You mean we ain’t going in there to bash some scumbag heads?” Raph protested.

“Not yet Raphael.”

The big turtle just turned around and headed toward the opposite edge. Michelangelo was still watching through the window, grinning like an idiot.

“Dudes we should totally stick around. These matches are way better than WWE.”

“Come on Mikey.”

Donatello finished syncing the camera he was installing to his network. Then he and Leonardo followed Raphael and Michelangelo back to the truck. Donatello had finally gotten to the point where he encouraged them to take it out. Riding in style, they headed back to the lair.

 

Upon arrival Master Splinter was ready to greet them.

“Dad. The Purple Dragons are growing their numbers just like she said.” 

“Yes, I know Leonardo. And that she was attacked because she refused to join in on the destruction of that school building.” 

They looked at him in shock, wondering how on earth he could’ve known that.

“She is feeling a lot better now that she’s awake. Now would you all join me over here.” Splinter motioned for his sons to follow him to their training area.

“I have decided that Venus will be staying with us until the point she choices to leave.”

“Venus?”

“As in the sculpture, Venus De Milo by the Greek Alexandros of Antioch?” Donatello told Mikey, in a very Donatello fashion. 

“Yes. That is what we shall call her. And if she is to be living with us, we must be courteous. So for the time being, your volume levels will be monitored, all video games will be played with headphones and you will keep outbursts to a minimum. Overwise you will find yourselves in the Ha’shi.” His orders were strict and were accompanied by a few grumbles. 

Once he had left the brothers were left to ‘reflect’ on their new living conditions.

“You hear that! She’s going to be living with us.”

“Yeah which means you’ll have ta keep it down.” Raph rumpled the youngest’s gear.

“Yeah, Mikey. Best behavior. Don’t think we’ve forgotten how you broke last time we were in the Ha’shi.” Leonardo smashed his hand lightly against Michelangelo’s head. Donatello had exited behind them and returned to his computers.

For the time being, life went on, if not at a quieter pace.

“Where is she anyway?”


	5. Introductions

I sat on a mat, legs laying out in front of me. Splinter had suggested I learn how to meditate to help heal the concussion. 

So far I felt like I was failing. Every time I tried to focus on my breathing and clearing my thoughts, I only started to think about all the pain across my body. That, on top of digging through the memories that were slowly coming back. 

Keeping my eyes closed did seem to be relieving some of the pressure though. 

When I heard people return I lost track again and strained to hear them. After trying for a bit I gave up, I could hear their voices just not their words. 

Feeling exasperated I was about to try and find my way out to them when I heard someone enter.

“How is it going?” Splinter’s voice was becoming quite familiar at this point after listening to him all evening.

“Fine, I guess.” I try to mull over the fact that I’m doing it all wrong. I don’t want him to know how badly I’m feeling.

“I was just wondering. You told me about how you got here and all. But you didn’t tell me about my rescuers. What are your sons like?”

“Huh, where to begin?” 

In the distance, there was a bang of metal on metal.

“Halfpipe! Surfs up, dude!” 

“I suppose I’ll start with the most troublesome. Michelangelo is my youngest. His brothers call him Mikey. He is headstrong and, impulsive at times. As a ninja, he has much raw talent, so much so that he has mastered one of the hardest weapons. The nunchucks are like him in a way. They are wild,” in the distance, there’s another crash followed by an ‘ow’. “Uncontrollable.”

“Mikey’s the partyer. Got it.”

“Next is my genius son, Donatello. While being incredibly skilled as a ninja, his true power is found in his intellectual endeavors. An engineer, mathematical master, and scientific wizard. Donatello is capable of amazing things.”

“Okay. Donatello does machines.”

Again from the other room a louder voice booms.

“Mikey! I swear I’ll pound you if you get us in trouble.” 

“Then there’s Raphael. He is strong, bold, always acting with his heart. He is still growing to understand his feelings. He often turns his feelings into outbursts of anger. In combat, he likes to use his strength and size to his advantage. He bares the sias, a close-range weapon because of this.”

“Raph you have to keep quiet too.”

“Don’t start with me, Leo.”

“Raph. He acts rude but really he’s cool.”

“And finally, there’s my eldest. Leonardo. Leonardo is a born leader and thinks things through very deeply. He cares for this family just as deeply too. He still has much to learn, but he is focused on being the best ninja he can be and also the best leader.”

“Leonardo leads. That seems simple enough.” I start to yawn and try to cover it up with my hand.

“It also seems clear that you have had a hard day. I will fetch you some bedding for you to sleep.” He left and I kept thinking about them.

Turtles. 

Giant, walking, talking, ninja, turtles. If I was dreaming it was the strangest dream ever.  
Yet there’s a part of me that hoped it wasn’t a dream. I feel safe here, maybe a bit nervous, but safe. None of them wanted anything from me, they just wanted to help and that’s more than any humans I can remember.

“Here you are.” Splinter came over and helped me lay back onto a pillow and draped a blanket over top of me. His hands feel like bone covered in skin, but they move gently as he guides me. “See you in the morning.” 

As I am going to sleep I listen to the noises of the family I was going to be living with.

—

His brothers often thought Leonardo was insane for waking up as early as he did. Sometimes even he thought so. Some mornings it was only by pure stubbornness he managed to wake up. Leonardo had finished his early morning training and was finally sitting down to sip his tea. When he was younger he would’ve tried to wake the others, and probably been yelled at. Splinter used to watch over him as he trained, but lately, Leonardo found himself dancing with an invisible partner when he trained. The sounds of morning New Yorkers were flooding in from the streets. If Splinter didn’t force them awake, his brothers would stay in bed for a couple more hours. Leonardo was also noticing Master Splinter’s growing grey hairs. It worried him how much slower his Sensei had grown since the first time Shredder had attacked them. He should have protected him.  
Leonardo was deep in his thoughts when he heard it. The slight thud of footsteps, followed by a crash.

“Oh, crap.” It came from the corner of the lair where a space in the wall acted as a spare room.

She stood there, Venus, that was her name. She stood by the opening, trying to feel around her. By her feet lay the spare sports equipment she had knocked over.

Leonardo quickly got up from his seat. He headed toward her struggling form. Watching he saw her move slow as a sloth, feeling for anything that could be in her path. Looking around the place he saw random things thrown all over. Normally one would just move to avoid them, but if you didn’t know where everything was you’d probably trip constantly.

He lifted the sports equipment away from her path first thing once he reached her. In a careful voice, he went to greet her.

“Good morning.” Her head inclined to his voice and her eyebrows knit.

“Hello. How am I doing?” She asked as she tried to take another step forward.

“Fare. What are you doing awake so early?”

“My headache woke me up, and when I heard someone awake. I thought I’d,” She broke off when her foot missed the ground and her hand lost the wall. “Could you possibly help me?”

“Sure thing.” He lifted his hand toward her, but let her find it on her own. Once she did she leaned on it, probably because of the limp of her left leg. Unlike the last time, she’d felt his hand she didn’t even flinch at his touch. She let him be her guide as they navigated through the clustered space. Instead of trying to get her to the raised platform of the kitchen again like they had last night, Leonardo decided to stop them at the couch.

“Here.” 

She cautiously lowers herself onto the cushions and sighed when she relaxed into the seat.

“Thanks.” Even being settled she does not let go of his hand. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. Is there anything I can do for you?” Leonardo watched her as she released her grip on his hand. She appeared weary as she let her arm drop into her lap.

“I’d like to know who you are.” She trailed off as she spoke as if she wasn’t sure she was speaking aloud.

“I’m Leonardo.”

“And I’m Venus.” Slightly nodding she seemed to reassure herself of this. 

After that Leonardo didn’t know what to do. Did he return to the kitchen to prepare breakfast? Did he stay to be able to answer any of her needs? Normally he was able to make decisions when he was faced with any situation, but this was out of his league. She couldn’t see and was adjusting to that fact aside from the pain that accompanied recovery. In this case, he figured she’d let him know what she wanted, so he waited.

The silence sat between them. Until she finally asked, “Are you still there?”

“Yes”  
“I’m not doing so well am I?” Venus was hanging her head when she asked, her body showing she was not confident.

“Actually. You’re awake and moving at 6 in the morning, which is better than I can say about my brothers.” The joke made her lift her head up to him. Her eyes were the almost full pupil. “You got us to the dragons hangout last night and you remembered the part about them building an army. So in my books, you’re doing just fine.”

“But I still can’t see. I’m starting to remember things but what good is it if I can’t even walk two paces?”

Leonardo didn’t answer, the question wasn’t meant for him. It was for herself. 

“Do you want anything for your head?”

Slightly downcast she answered, “sure.”

Leonardo went off to the medicine cabinet to collect the pills Donatello had given her the previous day. Not sure how much to give her he had to read each bottle before pulling out dosages. As he was about to return he heard another thud.  
“OW!” Spinning around he saw her at the edge of the couch on the floor. 

Setting the pills down, he jumps over and came beside her.

“Venus. You okay?”

“I thought I could make it. I thought…” it was clear she was in more than just physical pain. She was drastically trying to grasp who she was and what she was doing.

“You thought what? Talk to me.” 

—

I don’t really know myself. All I know is that sitting still, waiting for one of them to help me. It’s driving me mad! Truth is, all throughout the night I kept waking up due to headaches and dreams. Once awake I realize those dreams are memories. All the returning memories are painting the same dark picture, a dark life full of emptiness. The girl I used to be was constantly going against the grain. If someone wanted me to stay put, I’d want to move. If they wanted me to try something, I wouldn’t try it. If they didn’t expect me to become anything, I’d want to become something. It’s as though the universe kept placing me in the wrong spots.  
I didn’t want to be that girl anymore. From the time I met this mutant family, I felt at ease. They wouldn’t think I was out of place. As long as I make an effort to fit in.

At my side was Leonardo, the leader. He had been there when I woke. Now, he waited. I can feel his presence with me like one would feel a campfire.

I can’t let him know how much of a screw up I am.

“I thought I was awake, but it’s just the headache. I’m still really tired. Could you help me go back?” There’s a pause before he answers. For maybe the twentieth time since waking up, I wish I could see.

“Yeah.” I feel for his hand. It is odd, even when I’ve asked for help he doesn’t touch me. He lets me search for him and only once I’ve taken hold will he take over. His three-fingered hand is cool and strong. It nearly encompasses my entire hand. Leonardo slowly leads me back the way we came, letting me move on my own. The pain in my leg is gruesome but I’d feel worse if he had to lift me.

We kept moving until I touched the blanket I had moved aside with my foot. He let me ease my hand away and move to feel at the ground. I eventually got to the point where I laid down on the pillow again. I couldn’t hear him, but my head was hurting too much to lift it. Just as I’m about to let the exhaustion take me again I hear his voice.  
“Hey, I brought you that medicine.” I open my eyes again and the darkness I’m met with just makes me ache.

“Here.” This time he doesn’t wait for me. His hand snakes behind my head and gently lifts it up. His firm hold allows me to rest my neck as he lifts my head. “Give me your hand.”

I raise my hand, palm up and he sets the pills into them. I bring them to my mouth and once they’re in he gives me a glass to swallow them down. The water runs down my sore throat and I take another drink to chase the cool feeling. Holding the glass out I feel it be pulled away at the same time the arm supporting my neck starts to lower me down. Once resting on the pillow again, the hands sneak away and as I feel him leaving I hesitate. 

Whenever I’m alone now, it is almost as though the world grows colder. The pain is bad, but the black wall blocking me from the world is worse. 

“Can you come back later?”

“When?”

“Whenever. When the others wake up?”

“Don’t think you’ll need me to wake you up if my brothers are making noise.”

“It’s not about waking up, it’s about getting up.” Lying there I can only imagine what he’s thinking, and at that moment a new memory hits me. 

Before, I was able to read people, understand how they felt, nearly read their thoughts. It was in their stance, the way their eyes twitched, the clench of their jaw. Now, that skill was history. I can’t tell what Leonardo’s thinking until he opens his mouth and speaks.

“I’ll come to get you for breakfast.” With that, he’s gone.

I can’t hear him anymore, so he might as well have fallen off the face of the earth. Resting my head on the pillow I avoid the goose egg on my crown as I try to go back to sleep.

—-

Michelangelo was rocked awake by his bunkmate Raphael.

“Rise ‘n shine, knucklehead!” It took him a moment to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and roll out of bed to change.  
Once ready he chased after his brother to the kitchen where they were preparing breakfast. Per the usual Leonardo wasn’t eating, because he had already done so. Donatello was munching away at his cereal as Michelangelo came up.

“Morning my dudes!” He bounced around the kitchen collecting his breakfast ingredients. Raphael snatched the cereal box from him and continued to play keep away with him until he had poured his own bowl. 

Leonardo rolled his eyes once Michelangelo plopped down with his bowl, spilling milk over the edge onto the table. He stood up from the table and turned away.

“Where are you going, Leo?” Donatello called after him, mouth half full.

He strode across the lair toward the hole in the wall. Looking back at his brothers he raised his finger to his lips to signal silence.

She was already sitting upright, but there’s pain staining her fixtures. She seemed fragile in the way she moved. Like she was transformed into ice, and if she was hit too hard she’d shatter.

“I’m back,” Leonardo moved in closer “how’s your head?”

She turned towards his voice but her eyes were looking at the wall beside him instead of at him.

“I guess it’s alright.” She squirmed in her seat. Shifting her weight gingerly as to not hit any of the many bruises covering her skin.

“My family is awake now. Would you like to get up and see everyone?” About a second after he asked he realized his mistake. She did also and half smiled before some pain made her wince instead.

“I would love to see your family. But I’m afraid I’ll have to settle for hearing them.” She went to move and grimaced again.

“Let me help you.” He put his hand in front of her own and waited. She once again brought her hand up and searched for him. 

It would be so easy to grab hold of her small hand or to sneak an arm around her shoulders, but he waited because he didn’t want her to be afraid. 

They slowly venture back into the insane space of his home. Leonardo’s brothers watched as he leads her toward them, snickering all the way.

“Good to see ya again brah” Michelangelo sprang. 

Venus moved back at the sound. 

“Mikey.” Leo snapped at his younger brother, who couldn’t seem to get the message.

“It’s alright.” Venus moved forward again. 

Since Michelangelo was so loud before she had a decent idea of his presence. When she got close enough to where she thought he was she reached out. “Michelangelo is a party dude.”

She raised her fist into where she thought he was. A few moments later he bumped it back and laughed. It was a hearty laugh that bordered on too loud, but she sucked it up. She even mustered a smile in response.

“Welcome to the club”


End file.
